The Chair of Dreams
by PeaChii
Summary: Ed and Winry in their conversations while sitting in a rocking chair. Thay tackled about their dreams.


**A/N: Hope you enjoy this fluffy fic!**

**The Chair of Dreams**

* * *

Age eight and seven 

Alphonse, Winry and Edward love to play tag on bright sunny afternoons.

Usually they would make Den, Winry's dog, the it.

And after that, Winry sits on her grandmother's rocking chair.

But one day, Edward sat beside her.

"Hi, mind if I join?" he asked the little girl.

"Sure!" replied the girl.

"Hey, you two! You're tired already? I gonna play catch with Den, then." Alphonse shouted at the

two.

But the two just ignored the younger one and just stared at the bright, blue sky.

"Hey, Ed, what do you think... when we grow up... I wish that we will always stay like this." Winry told Ed.

"Yeah," he replied softly, looking at a bunny-shaped cloud.

after a few moments, they saw a heart-shaped cloud.

"Hey Ed, what is your dream, you know, when you grow up?" Winry suddenly asked, looking at the boy.

Ed looked at her eyes. "Um... to be happy, of course, to grow up together with everyone- Al, Mom, Granny Pinako... and you." Ed answered with a tone of seriousness. He is the type of a person who doesn't want to be apart from the ones he love. "How "bout you?"

"Me, ummm the same, plus, I want to be an auto-mail mechanic!"

"Well, well, you really are a machine freak!"

"Shuttup, you Alchemy Geek!"

Then they just fell in silence when they looked at the sky again.

* * *

Eight years Later 

Ed went back to Risenbool for an auto-mail repair, and one lazy afternoon, he and Winry, like before, sat on the rocking chair. (Ed alchemized it to be wider)

They just sat in silence, looking at the sky like before.

"Hey, I'm just going to take Den for a walk," Al told the two. They just nodded in silence.

They got silent again, but after several minutes, Winry decided that they should be talking.

"Hey, how is the search for the Philosopher's Stone? Any news?" She asked. "You know, you really don't have to do this... " she became quiet, having tears running in her cheeks. "I really am worried about you two... what about if something happens? I don't want you to be gone like mom and dad and aunt Trisha... I don't want to lose Al, especially you!" she said involuntarily, blushing. Through the years, her feelings for him also grew. And it is Winry's only kept secret for a long time.

Unknowingly, Edward does, too... he has an impression for her that cannot match his impression for other people.

"Winry, please understand, I am fulfilling this dream... this dream for my brother Al... he has to get his body back no matter what."

"What about the one you told me when we are little?"

Ed paused.

Winry just stared at him, waiting for his answer.

Ed looked at her with a smile. "It won't change... no matter what, no matter how long it takes. No matter what will happen, we will come back here, for you."

A tears ran off Winry's cheeks. "Likewise"

Pause. They just looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, how's your automail going?" Winry asked .

"Well. You know what, you are the best automail mechanic in the world. I am lucky you are very close to me... a best friend, a sister, everything." Ed answered.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you."

They fell silent and Ed suddenly felt something warm on his shoulder. Winry fell asleep. He let her sleep for she had to pull an all-nighter to repair his automail and she deserves a rest.

* * *

Five years later after all the journeys- Al with a body, Ed still with automail, he considered his body complete because of Winry 

Edward and Winry just sat in the rocking chair (ever wonder why doesn't it break? because it is maintained of course)

They just got married five months ago and are very happy.

"Hey, lovebirds! I'm going on a date with Nelly! Gotta go!" Alphonse told the married couple.

"Take care of yourselves," Winry told Al.

"Aren't you a bit cunning today, huh, Winry?" Ed aske dhis wife.

"I'm always nice!" Winry replied, planting Ed a kiss in the forehead.

Both blushed.

They fell silent watching the clouds, then they saw a heart-shaped cloud.

"You know, I still remember when we told each other's dream... And I think it already ha fullfilled... " Ed blurted out happily.

Winry giggled. "Yes... especially now, our lives will change..." Winry agreed with a pause.

"Will change?"

Winry took Edward's left hand and put it on her tummy.

"Yes, Ed. We will be having a baby..." she said, smiling.

"I'm so happy..." Ed said eyes with tears of joy.

"Same goes..." she agreed.

They shared a passionate kiss under the blue, blue sky, with the heart-shaped cloud in the center.

**A/N: Whoa! That was made on one sitting - on a rocking chair! Yes, I did! Wrote it in a notebook then typed it on notepad!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**pleez review! Reviews motivate authors to write more, you know. )**


End file.
